My Shadow
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Kematian adalah hal yang menakutkan bagia sebagian manusia, tapi.../Tsukiyomi Ikuto detektif muda yang punya kemampuan luar biasa. dia mendapatakan kasus pembunuhan yang membingungkan, siapa orang di balik semua ini?/ Review please?


**Disclaimer : Shugo Chara is not mine, but this story is mine!**

**rated: M for gore and death/kill part, **

**Warning : Misstypo(s), chara death, bahasa campur aduk, sadistic yang gak sadis(maybe), gore, dll**

* * *

><p>Mungkin kamatian adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh manusia. Tapi, mungkin banyak juga orang yang lebih memilih mati karena putus asa, kan?<p>

.

Tangan bergerak dengan lincah, pisau kecil dalam genggamannya terus mengukir pola-pola rumit di atas kanvas hidupnya.

Tubuh manusia itu..

Sarung tangan putihnya ternoda oleh darah merah yang keluar dari setiap sayatan yang dia buat.

"S- sto- ARGHHH."

Menusuk perut korbannya, mempererat genggamannya pada pisau itu. darah keluar semakin banyak. Mengucur semakin deras saat pisau itu dicabut secara paksa.

"Hentikan…. Hentikan ini kumohon."

Rintihannya begitu memilukan tapi sosok itu seakan tak peduli. Menendang tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak itu. yah berkat racun yang sudah di berikan terlebih dahulu.

Membalik posisi korbannya, punggung putih itu masih bersih, masih bebas dari sayatan pisaunya, belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Dia tak mau hal seperti itu! punggung itu juga harus, harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang **sama.**

Berjongkok persisi disamping tubuh yang sudah sekarat itu, jubahnya yang berwarna hitam panjang menyentuh lantai marmer yang menjadi alasan ruangan itu.

Tangannya kembali bergerak, mengukir, memperlakukan tubuh itu selayaknya batu yang perlu diukir. Menyayatnya, menipiskan beberapa bagian punggung itu, karya tangannya mulai terbentuk. Ukiran indah penuh kegelapan, penuh kebencian.. sayap malaikat yang berwarnakan darah.

Bau amis menyengat memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dia kembali membalik posisi korbannya, sosok mangsanya sudah sangat mengenaskan. Perut korbannya tercabik-cabik dan darah segar terus keluar.

Sosok itu menaruh pisau di tangannya ke meja terdekat, mengambil pisau lain yang lebih besar. pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong daging.

Mendekat kearah korbannya, memotong pergelangan jari korbannya.

"!"

Teriakan itu terdengar semakin memilukan, semakin menyedihkan namun tak satupun yang mendengarkan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mencincang tangan yang sudah dia potong jemarinya. Cairan merah pekat menyelimuti pisaunya, dan itu memberikan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

Berpindah tempat, menuju kebagian kaki korbannya. Menancapkan pisau itu di paha sang korban. Mengambil pisau lain dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Menguliti kaki korbannya, memotong, dan menyayat daging kaki itu.

Puas, dia berdiri, menatap mangsanya yang terbaring lemah tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh itu. hanya darah, dan darah yang terus mengalir dan menghiasi tubuh itu. Memberikan warna pada ukiran yang telah ia buat. Mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku jubahnya.

Pistol hitam dengan ukiran perak pada gagangnya. Menarik pelatuk pistol itu

"_Auf Wiedersehen!_"

* * *

><p>Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, mengusir awan mendung yang sempat berkunjung ke langit Jepang. Cahayanya bahkan membuat beberapa orang terlalu takut melihatnya karena terlalu menyilaukan. Memilih mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk memblokir sinar matahari yang berusaha masuk ke matanya.<p>

Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh 5 muda-mudi yang sedang seru-serunya berbincang di sebuah kedai es krim di daerah Shinjuku, Tokyo. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati hari ini, dimana kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam dirumah.

"Hei, aku punya cerita lucu."

Salah satu dari 5 muda-mudi yang sedang duduk melingkar di satu meja bundar kembali angkat bicara. Yang lain, yang tadi heboh dan sibuk tertawa sendiri langsung mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Nah ceritanya begini. Kan ada seorang ibu-ibu, punya anak. Anaknya putih, cakep lagi… tapi anak itu punya kebiasaan buruk!"

dengan sengaja ia menghentikan ceritanya, membuat teman-temannya penasaran akan apa kebiasaan buruk anak yang dimaksud.

"Kebiasaan buruk apa?"

Tanya salah satu dari 4 orang yang mendengarkan cerita itu. dengan senyuman 5 jari yang menceritakan menggeleng.

"Coba tebak Utau."

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, gadis bernama Utau dan ke-3 temannya yang lain mencoba berpikir dan menebak.

"Suka mengintip dan menggoda kakak-kakak cantik."

Gadis berkuncir dua yang ada di sebelah kiri Utau menebak. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya dia tampak sangat imut dan manis.

"TETOOT… jawaban anda salah."

"Ah, masa sih Yaya salah? Kukai bohong ah."

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Yaya menekuk wajahnya kesal, memajukan bibirnya dan membuat dia mendapat cubitan special dari kekasihnya yang kebetulan duduk persis di sebelahnya.

"Tadase kok cubit Yaya?"

"Habisnya wajahmu itu loh yang bikian aku gemes, Kukai gak bohong Yaya, kalau kebiasaan menggoda dan ngintipin kakak-kakak cantik sih, itu kebiasaan buruknya Shin-chan. Ituloh tetanggamu yang kira-kira jauhnya 6 blok sama rumahmu."

Jelas pemuda berambut pirang dengan helaan nafas diakhir kalimat. Utau tertawa pelan, begitupun Kukai. Sang pemberi cerita sekaligus pemberi tebak-tebakkan. Sedangkan, orang terakhir hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah laku Yaya yang terkadang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sudah 17 tahun.

"Hm… coba kutebak… anak kecil itu kebiasaan buruknya makan apa saja yang dikasih ke dia?"

Dengan nada percaya tidak percaya, gadis berambut soft pink diantara 5 orang yang dari tadi asyik bercanda ikut menjawab.

"TETOOT… kau juga salah Amu, bukan itu juga!"

Komentar Kukai, senyum kemenangan tampak di wajahnya yang agak kecoklatan. Masih 2 orang lagi yang belum memberi jawaban. Kekasihnya, Hoshina Utau, dan salah satu teman baiknya Hotori Tadase.

Kukai bisa melihat wajah serius dari 2 orang yang dicintai dan dipercayainya. Sementara 2 orang kawannya yang belum menjawab masih sibuk berpikir. 2 kawannya yang sudah menjawab tampak sibuk sendiri dengan _Sunday Ice cream_ dan _Strawberry ice club soda_ mereka.

"Er- anak itu punya kebiasaan buruk mengupil sembarangan dengan mengoserkannya ke sembarang tempat. Salah nggak?"

Utau mulai memproklamirkan jawabannya walaupun terlihat sekali kalau di sangat ragu-ragu. Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar Kukai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan juga.."

Menyerah, Utau lebih memilih meminum _Lemon tea ice_ miliknya. meresapi rasa mint dan agak asam yang terkandung dalam minuman itu.

"Ayo Tadase, tinggal kau!"

Seru Kukai penuh semangat, disedotnya _orange juice mix_ yang ada di depannya. Dengan setia menunggu Tadase melontarkan pemikirannya.

"Eng.. mungkin dia punya kebiasaan tidak memakai celana dalam?"

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Tadase, Utau menyemburkan minumannya, Amu tersedak, Yaya tetap asyik sendiri makan es krim, dan kukai hanya geleng-gelang.

"Uhuk- kau ini uhuk- ada-ada saja sih."

Amu menepuk-nepuk dadanya agak keras, Tadase orang yang menyebabkan tragedy tadi berlangsung hanya tersenyum inonsen

"Hah.. bukan Tadase, bukan itu juga!"

Seru Kukai, dia kemudian terkekeh pelan dan menatap ke-4 temannya yang(untngnya)sudah beres dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Menunjukan senyuman lebar yang berarti tidak baik untuk Tadase, Yaya, Utau, dan Amu.

"HAHAHA tak usah tegang begitu, aku tak akan minta apa-apa kok. Kalian kan kemarin sudah baik dengan membantu latihan klubku."

Dan ketika mendengar hal itu, ke-4 orang yang sudah punya firasat buruk ketika melihat senyuman Kukai menjadi lega seketika.

"Ok, aku lanjutkan."

Mereka ber-4 kembali khusyuk mendengarkan Kukai.

"Jadi, anak itu punya kebiasaan mengulum dan mengigiti jari jempol. Nah si ibu-ibu itu jadinya malu. Soalnya.. gak dimanapun mereka berada. Anaknya selalu negemutin jari. So, ibu itu negur anaknya. Ibu-ibu itu bilang begini 'nak, jangan ngisepin jari kaya gitu, nanti kamu gendut loh!'"

Mendengar lanjutan cerita Kukai, 4 orang yang tadi sangat khusyuk mendengarkan jadi bingung. Apa hubungannya ngemut jari sama gendut?

"Nah gak terlalu lama selang si ibu negur anaknya, seorang ibu-ibu hamil lewat. And, si anak bilang begini ke ibu-ibu hamilnya, 'Ahhh aku tahu apa yang ibu lakukan sampai perut ibu gendut begitu.' Dan ibu-ibu hamil itu tersipu malu."

Belum selesai Kukai mengakhiri ceritanya, tawa 4 orang temannya sudah berderai, den melihat semua itu Kukai tersenyum senang. yah, dia senang kalau bisa membuat orang lain tertawa.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa, seseorang secara tiba-tiba memeluk leher Amu… mencium pipi gadis itu dari samping.

Spontan, Amu menghentikan tawanya dan menengok ke belakang, melihat orang yang tanpa izin memeluk lehernya.

"Ikuto."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya begitu tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Kekasihnya Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sebenarnya pemuda ini kakak kandungnya Utau.

"Sedang bersenang-senang, eh?"

Tanya Ikuto lembut pada Amu, mendapat pertanyaan dari kekasihnya ia terkekeh pelan kemudian mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat 'kan?"

"Ehmmm dilarang bermesraan di tempat ini."

Komentar Utau yang menyadari kehadiran kakak laki-lakinya, suara tawa terdengar semakin meriah. Namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat Ikuto yang baru datang tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Amu lembut pada kekasih hatinya yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Ikuto menghela nafas pelan, dengan tidak terlalu bersemangat dia menarik bangku terdekat yang ada dan duduk di atasnya.

Suara tawa juga perlahan menghilang melihat gelagat Ikuto yang seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa kak?" Tanya Tadase, kakak sepupunya ini tampak sedih sekali.

"Masalah kantor, ada kasus pembunuhan baru.. dan ini cukup sadis."

Cerita Ikuto, 5 sekawan itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Saat ditemukan mayatnya mungkin terlihat utuh dan menyedihkan, tubunya seperti diukir-ukir dan bekas tembakan di bagian jantungnya. Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya dimutilasi dan dipotong-potong menjad 50 bagian, setiap bagiannya diberi nomor. Dan kasus ini sama seperti kasus 4 hari lalu."

Mendengar penjelasan lebih detail dari Ikuto membuat Utau hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya, reaksi Amu tak beda jauh dengan Utau, Yaya membeku ditempat, Tadase menelan ludah tidak percaya, dan Kukai, pemuda satu itu sama sekali tidak bisa digambarkan bagaimana reaksinya.

"Kau tak mendapatkan jejak sama sekali?"

Tanya Amu yang mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, gadis itu mengelus punggung kekasihnya lembut.

"Tidak, terlalu bersih.. terlalu bersih sampai tak meninggalkan bekas apapun."

Utau melihat kakaknya sedih, kasus pembunuhan ini, beruntun ini sudah terjadi sejak 5 bulan lalu. Tentu saja kakaknya yang detektif akan terbebani karena tidak bisa menemukan pembunuh sadis yang siap mengancam nyawa siapa saja dan dimana saja dalam waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan.

"Aku yakin, detektif hebat seperti kakak pasti akan bisa menemukannya dengan cepat."

Dia menghibur kakanya, Kukai dan Tadase mengangguk. Setuju dengan ucapan Utau.

"Iya, iya, Ikuto-_senpei_ kan hebat! Sudah lebih dari 5 kasus pembunuhan _senpei_ ungkap sampai akar-akarnya."

Yaya menimpali perkataan Utau, tersenyum lebar memberikan dukungan.

"Hn, mungkin. Terimakasih dukungan kalian ya."

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Ikuto, dia lalu memesan sepotong _devil's cake._

"Ikuto.."

"Ah ya?"

Amu tampak tidak yakin, gadis berambut pink itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat, agaknya dia bingung akan perkataan gadisnya. Menatap Amu dalam lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Asal kau selalu di sisiku, itu sudah cukup. Besok ada waktu?"

Amu tertawa pelan, cepat sekali suasana hati kekasihnya ini berubah. Sudah menggodanya lagi..

"Yah.. tentu, untukmu akan kusediakan khusus."

.

Lantunan _requiem _kematian terdengar menggema sebagai nada panggil handphonenya. Mengisi keheningan di ruang gelap tanpa cahaya itu.

Sang pemilik mengangkat handphonenya, melihat panggilan masuk yang tertera di layar.

_DML_

Menekan tombol hijau di handphone miliknya.

"Aku punya korban baru untukmu."

-To Be Continued-

-.-a

Bisa-bisanya saya buat fic kaya gini, udah You Know, I Need you belum selesai saya malah publish cerita baru O.o?

Astaga~

Maaf ya kalau sadisticnya kurang kerasa : saya baru belajar buat yang beginian..

Tak banyak omong saya,

Keep or delete?

Review please? *binary eyes no jutsu*


End file.
